


Slow and Steady

by lovelynemesis



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Explicit Language, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis





	Slow and Steady

“ _I want you_.”

Three simple words, formed into a little sentence. 

You stood in front of him, heart racing and body slightly shivering. You have waited for those words to leave his lips for months. 

Bucky walked slowly to you. He reached up to cup your jaw in his flesh hand, “You’ve been so patient with me,” he whispered. “Any other person would have given up on me.” 

You shook your head, “I have been perfectly content to wait for as long you needed me to.” You said. “I still will wait if you want too.” 

He smiled at you softly, “Oh doll, I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

“What do you need me to do?” You whispered, not knowing what to do with your hands. 

He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. Such a simple kiss, but it was enough to send fireworks through your body. 

When he leaned away, that small smile was still there. “I know this is going to sound weird because our whole relationship has been slow,” he said, unease creeping into his voice. “But I need to take this slow too.” 

You brought your arms up to wrap around his waist, “I’m ok with slow.” 

His hand went to the back of your neck, pulling you into his body. “God, I love you.” He said before slanting his lips over yours again.

Bucky kissed you with the need of a hungry man. His kisses had become more urgent in recent weeks. It had made you feel like a teenager again. Each time, you always felt the fireworks. The butterflies in your belly. Your heart skipping beats. All the cliché descriptions. 

When his tongue danced with yours, you followed his lead. You didn’t want to push him any farther than he was ready to go. 

You had met Bucky a little over a year ago. He bumped into you when you were walking home from work. You dropped the bag of food you were carrying and was about to turn around and give the guy a piece of your mind. But, he bent down to help you pick everything up. You sighed when you saw that your take-out was ruined though. 

He had shyly asked to make it up to you. You were skeptical at first, but ended up going to a little diner around the corner with him. Inseparable ever since. 

After the first make out session on your couch had ended abruptly, Bucky explained why sex was going to be difficult for him. At the time, he had even told you that he wouldn’t be mad if you didn’t want to see him again. Silly man. 

Your mind came back to the present as your shirt was being lifted. Bucky broke the kiss to pull it over your head and toss it to the floor. You heard his breath catch when he saw that you weren’t wearing a bra. 

He was looking his fill as he put his fingers in the waistband of your shorts and worked them down your legs. He stepped back so he could look at you from head to toe. You could feel everywhere his eyes touched. They left heat as they traveled. 

When they stopped on the little panties you were wearing, you pulled on the sides in question. When he nodded, you pulled them down slowly. Straightening back up, you smiled at his blatant stare. 

“You are so god damn beautiful,” he said, taking his own shirt off. You have seen Bucky’s naked chest many times but the endorphins running through your head made this time more significant. 

“So are you,” you quipped with a smirk. When his jeans and boxers hit the floor, you sent a silent prayer to the powers that be above. The man was sexy in clothes… but out of them, he was drop dead gorgeous. Even his new shiny metal arm couldn’t distract from it. 

Your eyes landed on his erection. It was standing proud, long, thick and already dripping precum. You wanted to drop to your knees and worship him but Bucky needs slow right now, not sky rocket to the moon. 

You turned and walked over to the bed. You pushed the covers over and laid on your back, propping your leg up to give him a glimpse of the wetness between your thighs. 

He licked his lips before moving to stand at the foot of the bed. He climbed on the bed and crawled over your body. You widened your legs to accommodate him. His cock made contact with your wet cunt. You both hissed at the touch. 

You brought your hands up to cup his face. You smiled at him, “Still ok?” 

He nodded slowly, grin spreading across his face, “More than ok.” 

Bucky reached down to bring your leg up higher on his body. Moving his hips, he dragged his cock through your folds, rubbing along your clit. You whimpered softly. A low groan left his lips as he did it again. “You’re so wet for me doll,” he said, voice rough. “Mmm, do you like that?” 

“Y-yes… o-oh god,” You stuttered when he added more pressure. Your fingers sifted through his hair until you could grab a handful. You pulled him down for a kiss. 

“I want to make you feel you so good,” he murmured against your lips, his hips keeping pace, moving his cock against your clit. 

“Bucky,” you sighed. “This is supposed to be about you.” 

He leaned away to look at you. A soft smile was playing on his lips, “It is about me.” He levered his body off yours and used his metal arm to pull on your hip, motioning for you to roll onto your stomach. You stuffed a pillow beneath your chest and rested your cheek on it. He kissed your shoulder and brought his weight back down on you. His cock rested in the crease of your ass, “Your pleasure gives me pleasure.” 

Bucky moved the hair off your neck and took a love bite, soothing the sting with a kiss. His thigh nudged yours open enough for him to align himself with your entrance. You raised your hips as he pushed in slowly. 

“Oh my god…” You said as you buried your face in the pillow. 

Bucky groaned loud when he was seated fully inside. “Holy fuck doll,” He kissed your shoulder again. “You are so fucking tight, and so wet.” 

You unwrapped one of your arms from the pillow to grasp his forearm near your head. He stretched your walls to capacity. When he bottomed out, it made you feel so full. 

He pulled out, to push back in a little harder this time. You cried out, pleasure spreading through your body like wildfire. 

Bucky was thrusting in a slow rhythm, long and deep. His groans and grunts matched your cries and moans. “Bucky… _please_ baby, make me come,” you pleaded. 

He bit your shoulder, “Come with me.” He thrust into you harder. You reached up and braced a hand against the wall and the other reached behind you to tangle in his hair. Bucky had his face buried in the crook of your neck, his low moans rumbling his chest against your back. 

You buried your face in the pillow again, the coil in your belly wound tight. He pushed up higher on his arms, thrusting in at a new angle. The thick head of his cock glided across you g-spot. Your scream was muffled by the pillow as you came. Your cunt clenched hard around his cock. 

Bucky pumped a few times before he buried himself deep and bit down on your shoulder as he came. You could feel him throbbing inside you as hot spurts of come coated your walls. His weight bore down on you, replete. 

You felt him smile against your neck. You turned your head and returned his smile, “What?” 

He rolled off you, landing on his back. He reached over and pulled you on top of him. When your thighs split open over his hips, you felt his soft cock growing hard again. 

You sat up and looked down at him in awe. “Bucky, I thought we were taking this slow?” 

Bucky just shrugged, shit-eating grin in place. “Slow and steady wins the race darlin’.”


End file.
